Stars
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Draco Malfoy tinha feito o impossível... Tinha engarrafado uma estrela cadente só para si." Fic escrita para o projeto Broken Again do 6V


**Stars**

_Por Lihhelsing_

* * *

Ele odiava ser forçado a ter aquela visão em todos os dias de sua vida. Não era uma escolha, não era mera opção. Ela simplesmente aparecia em seus pensamentos a cada vez que piscava seus olhos e parecia que quanto mais tentava se livrar dela, mais ela o perseguia.

Se perguntava se era inconscientemente ou se a garota acordou num dia e decidiu deixá-lo maluco. Sim era exatamente isso que a ruivinha estava fazendo. Enlouquecendo-o.

Draco odiava tudo, absolutamente tudo nela. Ela tinha aquela mania irritante de sempre ser o sol, a luz. Ginny era o dia e Draco se sentia a noite quando não estava perto dela. O breu que o consumia de vontade de ver a garota e finalmente tê-la em seus braços.

Mas quando ela aparecia era como se estrelas, de todos os tamanhos, pulassem na cara dele. Elas riam dele, elas brilhavam pra ele. Ginnny era sua pequena estrela particular, ela apenas não tinha consciência disso. Ainda.

**-**

Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez ela soube de tudo. Soube que Draco sugava as estrelas que ela tinha a capacidade de construir, Draco sugava toda sua alma e seu coração. Ela sabia que já o tinha visto tantas vezes, mas agora aquele mundo era só deles. O Sol que amaria a Lua e eles seriam cercados apenas por estrelas. Um amor proibido e que nunca seria concreto já que a lua nunca poderia brilhar no céu junto com o sol. Ginny nunca poderia dividir suas estrelas com Draco.

Ela o olhava de canto de olho quando passava, rindo de alguma piada, e fingia que ela não estava ali. Fingia que ela não era nada.

Mas Ginny sabia, sem ninguém ter precisado contar, que Draco não só a via lá, como passava reto para não correr o risco de tentar caçar suas estrelas ali, na frente de todo mundo.

**-**

Draco detestava o fato de que Ginny sempre parecia saber de tudo sobre ele, mesmo que nunca tivessem sequer se falado. Draco sabia poucas coisas sobre Ginny.

Sabia que ela roia unhas quando estava nervosa, que seus cabelos ruivos a irritavam de vez em quando, que seu sorriso podia brilhar mais do que a via láctea inteira e a própria Ginny tinha que ser uma estrela. Uma estrela cadente.

Draco nunca acreditou nas estrelas, muito menos nas cadentes. Mas ele acreditava em Ginny e que ela era uma estrela cadente e disso não havia nenhuma dúvida.

Estrelas brilham quando alcançam o céu, iluminam uma noite melancólica e nós sabemos que elas estão _sempre_ lá.

Já as estrelas cadentes estavam em queda constante e você nunca sabia quando é que ela iria aparecer de novo. Ela deixava um rastro único por onde passava e mais do que isso, ela realizava desejos. Bastava você querer realmente tê-las e elas seriam suas para sempre.

Quando Draco a viu caindo naquele dia, escorregando por um ou outro corredor sem parecer notar a presença do garoto ali, Draco desejou tê-la para si, nem que fosse por um dia.

E então, Draco esperou.

**-**

Ginny procurava motivos para brilhar perto dele. Queria mostrar-lhe seu brilho, queria lhe perguntar tantas coisas, mesmo que da maioria já soubesse as respostas.

E foi numa tarde de inverno que Ginny encontrou sua chance. Folheou sua agenda ferozmente em busca do _dia_. E repetia as palavras para que elas não pudessem escapar. Ainda havia esperanças.

E lá estava, então, no último dia frio do ano o que Ginny julgou ser a única chance para saber quão frio ela se sentia sem o calor de Draco no corpo.

Decidiu que arcaria com a paixão avassaladora, com a separação iminente, o amor impossível e as longas saudades desde que pudesse conhecê-lo primeiro.

Mas Ginny sabia que aquilo, já era amor.

**-**

O Inverno se despediu num pôr do sol mais alaranjado do que o normal, uma fina camada de neve revestia todo o chão e o céu deixava os flocos escorregarem por entre seus dedos. Ginny estava sentada, suas pernas cruzadas e mãos em constante movimento denunciavam a ansiedade que dominava o corpo da garota.

Ela não sentiu medo algum ao cogitar a possibilidade de ele não aparecer. Ginny não tinha sequer mandado um bilhete, mas algo dentro dela gritava para si mesma que sim, ele viria. E sem hesitar.

Quando a luz do dia já se extinguia e Ginny estava um pouco cansada de esperar a noite veio se arrastando lentamente na sua direção.

Draco sorria inconscientemente e se aproximava a passos largos. Cada vez que Ginny abria os olhos ele estava um pouco mais perto e romper aquela distância até que foi fácil.

O sol então parecia congelar diante de tantas possibilidades, não sabia se devia dizer alguma coisa, ou ficar quieta, se deveria sorrir ou poupá-lo da futura saudade daquilo, se devia aproveitar cada segundo junto dele ou se preparar para estar junto dele a cada segundo.

- Draco... – Sussurrou entre suas dúvidas e aquilo pareceu responder todas as suas perguntas.

Ele se aproximou dela sem medo de se furar em uma de suas cinco pontas e a abraçou com intensidade.

Horas pareciam ter passado quando os olhos cor de chocolate se afundaram no acinzentado dele, Ginny não queria que ninguém a salvasse daquilo. Estava no paraíso. No seu próprio paraíso

**-**

Ele viu nos olhos dela que estava realizando seu desejo naquela tarde. Draco não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até que Ginny tivesse que cair de novo, mas ele esperava que todas as vezes que sua estrela aparecesse, ela se lembrasse que era _somente _dele.

Draco apalpou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Ele queria tragá-la para dentro de si naquele instante, para que nunca mais tivessem que se separar.

Ele aceitaria ser um eclipse eterno se pudesse ficar para sempre junto de seu sol.

- Como soube que eu vinha? – Ele murmurou colado ao ouvido dela e pode ver sua pele se arrepiando pouco a pouco. Eles estavam em uma sincronia tão perfeita que poderiam dizer terem feito aquilo a vida toda.

E nenhum deles parecia se importar se aquilo fosse levar a vida toda.

**-**

Quando deram por si, Draco estava com a cabeça enterrada em Ginny. Não sabiam quanto mais vezes poderiam se ver então se queriam de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

Por dentro eles já pertenciam um a outro. Desde sempre.

Não sabiam quanto tempo teria se passado, mas desde que se encaixaram não se soltariam mais. Disso, tinham certeza.

Ginny tomou os lábios de Draco nos seus, um gosto familiar lhe dominou e todos os seus sentidos se renderam aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que ele lhe causava. Ela nunca sentiu amor tão profundo, nunca sentiu felicidade tão indescritível.

Draco a fazia sentir-se única e feliz por tempo indeterminado.

E ele sentia-se assim em relação a ela. Estava ali, aprendendo o que era amor com a pessoa que ele sabia que iria querer para o resto de sua vida.

Para o resto da eternidade se fosse possível.

Separou-se dela por alguns instantes, queria contemplá-la.

Draco Malfoy tinha feito o impossível... Tinha engarrafado uma estrela cadente só para si.

Podia estar sendo egoísta mais aquele dia pertencia a aquela noite. O destino já tinha decidido antes mesmo de que algum deles pudessem se conscientizar de quem era o outro.

Draco e Ginny deram as mãos e nenhum deles se surpreendeu quando elas simplesmente se encaixaram sem maior dificuldade.

O lugar dela era ao lado dele.

- E o meu lugar é ao seu lado, Ginny – Draco parecia conseguir ler os pensamentos da ruiva e em seguida a beijou de leve.

Teriam o sempre para ficarem juntos.

* * *

Fic escrita para o projeto Broken Again do Seisvê, palavra tema "Estrelas"

Ok, eu não consigo escrever DG, mas ficou simpática não é?

Ah, enfim *u* Review-me *3*


End file.
